


Snap That

by cadkitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Exhibitionism, M/M, Making Porn, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Tapes, Snapchat, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Keith finds out Shiro used to dothingson Snapchat. He lets himself get talked into doing things there with Shiro.





	Snap That

**Author's Note:**

> BOTTOM!SHIRO WEEK   
> I'm a wee bit early on this one, forgive me, I'm impatient as fuck.  
> Monday, Jan 14th - Sunday, Jan 20th Tag: #bottomshiro2019   
> https://twitter.com/Kroligane/status/1082451941458886662  
> How it works: Your art/fic will not be restricted to a single/or few prompt(s) per day. Rather, pick and choose your faves or use ideas of your own! Challenge: Try to get a BINGO  
> Video taped - Shiro blows Keith on phone video (... omg what if they're drunk and get it done on snapchat??)  
> No Bingos for me, but hot damn good prompts!  
> Beta: kate1zena

"Hey." 

Keith gasped, Shiro's foot lightly prodding him in the thigh, surprising him out of his own little world. He'd been half drifting off, half contemplating if they should order in or make something for dinner. Blinking a few times, he shifted slightly on the couch, pushing his cold feet under Shiro's warm thigh and tipping his head at him. 

"What's up?"

His eyes drifted to Shiro's face and watched as his tongue peeked out, sliding along his lower lip – slowly, intentionally – and then drew back inside. He wanted something. 

Some part of Keith knew he should be wary – after all, the last three times had led to sex that was all into pretty new territory for him – but something about Shiro being bold enough to _ask_ for what he wanted when Keith wasn't was just... well, it was _hot_. He leaned on the back of the couch, propped one arm up and gave Shiro a bemused look. 

"Out with it."

"So... I've been playing around on Snapchat," and that should have been all the warning Keith needed. Those few words spoke volumes, but Keith only arched his eyebrow, letting Shiro continue, "and I uh... okay, well, before we started dating I used to post... _stuff_."

Keith snorted. He couldn't help it. It was that or burst out laughing at the sheer idea that Shiro had been stripping down for Snapchat before they hooked up. Though part of him couldn't honestly decide if he thought it was hilarious or if he was jealous others had been seeing what he'd wanted for _years_ with no effort on their part. He felt like he'd been chasing since their Garrison days and Shiro had always seemed so far out of his grasp it was ridiculous. 

To think that he could have just asked if he had a Snapchat and seen it all... it was enough to strain a man's jeans, really. 

Keith shifted enough to ease the pressure and waved his hand. "Go on."

"I keep getting asked if I'm going to post more at some point... and I kind of... want to."

Keith blinked. Okay, so now he had to decide if sharing his boyfriend with the world was a thing he was okay with or not. He took in a shuddering breath, held it for a few seconds, and released it through his teeth, one finger nervously tapping on the back of the couch. He could look at it a few ways. For one, he could _see_ these things Shiro made and get off on them himself if he followed Shiro's account. It seemed like premium wank material from that vantage point. On the other hand, sharing Shiro with the world left his stomach feeling vaguely uneasy. 

What if Shiro found someone better off of his postings? Someone who was better looking than Keith or had more to offer him or _less_ of his hangups and issues or – 

He took a deep breath and cut himself off. No need to spiral. He shut it all down with careful precision, walling it up and biting at his lip. "Do you have any of what you used to post?" Maybe... maybe it was more innocent than it sounded. Or maybe he'd get to see something really hot.

"I have a few I posted as memories instead of live..." Shiro began to click around on his phone and then held it out to Keith. 

Keith slid the phone from his fingers, held it close to his chest, and pressed play on the video. The angle was awkward, the lighting not so great, but it was very clearly Shiro. A quick once-over yielded that it was Shiro back when Keith had first started wanting him and God _that_ did things to Keith that his body had no right to be doing. Blood rushed south, his thighs tingled, his cock strained, and God help him if he wasn't about to fucking whine over this shit. 

The video panned down Shiro's body, over toned abs, and then down to the top of low-slung sweats. The glistening tip of his dick poked up over the top of the waistband and Shiro hooked a thumb in the elastic, drawing it down and showing his full erection to the camera, a quirky little smile on his face. He flexed and it twitched and then the camera jostled and someone knocked and Shiro cursed under his breath, pulling his pants back up and the video cut.

Keith sat there staring at the video, tempted to press play again just to see Shiro's dick like that again. 

"You know, the real thing is right here," Shiro teased gently, and Keith managed enough wherewithal to blush in embarrassment. He cleared his throat. 

"Right." Handing back the phone, he pushed his tongue between his teeth, gently biting down as he thought about how it would feel to know Shiro was sharing his dick online again. For one, it was clearly already out there. Two, it was Shiro's body to do with as he pleased. Three, it gave him wank material. But... it gave him jealousy issues. Even knowing he had no claim over Shiro's body, his mind wanted to scream _mine_ in every way it could. Even knowing how he was supposed to feel, what the _right_ answer was, he felt on edge thinking of all these random people seeing his beautiful Shiro spread out for _them_ instead of Keith.

"So, do you want to know what kind of thing I'd like to be posting now? It's not like _that_ anymore."

Keith willed himself to sound like he was okay with this, willed himself to do the right thing. 

"Sure," he replied, his voice coming out slightly grumpier than intended. 

"Mmm... well, I sort of want to suck you off on camera. Show the world what a wonderful cock I get to have. I don't have to show your face or anything. I mean, they know mine, so there's that, but like... whatever you'd be cool with. Maybe if you were okay with showing your face... there's this look you get when I ride you and it's just so gorgeous. I think the world would love to see."

Keith, well, Keith almost came in his pants at the image of that. His hand gripped onto the back of the couch tightly in an effort not to spray the inside of his pants with jizz. His thighs tensed and he had to take a few very careful breaths. _That_ he could deal with. That was beyond hot, it gave him potential wank material later on something he'd _done_ , and it staked his claim in the boldest way possible. Plus, Shiro got to show off and the world would know he wasn't up for grabs but could still get off on his dick... and maybe Keith's too. It sated the beast and allowed him to say he was fine with it without it being half a lie. His gaze flickered back up to Shiro, found the bemused little look on his face.

"What?" Keith asked, half-scowling at his boyfriend.

"You okay over there?"

Rather than answer, Keith pulled out his phone and went about downloading Snapchat. He logged in, blessedly remembering the old password he'd used so long ago when he'd tried it out for a week and found it boring, at best. The contacts popped up Shiro's username and he tapped on it, adding him quickly. For a second he hesitated, seeing a few other people he knew on there as well. 

"They're all gonna see this, aren’t they?"

"It's a possibility."

Keith weighed the pros and cons in his mind. Everyone he knew seeing his dick, seeing his most intimate moments... versus everyone also seeing him giving it good to Shiro. Yeah, there was no contest there. He'd just have to warn them, that's all there was to it. 

"Lance posts some racy stuff sometimes. Depends on the day. If he's been in a snit, he tends to end up there often enough I think it's sort of a coping skill for him."

"Mechanism," Keith murmured, offhandedly correcting skill, given it wasn't much of a skill in such a case. "But yeah, I could see that." He hesitated and then clicked to start adding the others, careful to skip over people he didn't want knowing any of this about him.

"Let me see it in a minute and I'll hide you from being listed outright on people's add lists like mine was. That way you have to share your code to be found."

Keith clicked to add one more person and then handed it over, watching lazily as Shiro tapped into his settings and turned off the ability for others to find him. He returned his phone and pursed his lips, clearly trying to hide a grin. 

"I take it that you're willing to try this?"

Keith nodded and Shiro's features took on a purely sultry look. This was the Shiro that had tempted Keith out of his vanilla-as-hell comfort zone three times already. Also the Shiro who had made him realize that getting blown in a grungy bathroom was actually a hell of a lot hotter than it sounded. He let that memory hang with him and squirmed a little. 

"We should warn them maybe?"

Shiro laughed, shrugging and then fussing with his phone for a minute before holding it up over him at a bit of an angle. "Hey, so... I know some of you have been asking for it for a while now. Gonna be posting a video of me with my boyfriend in a few minutes. Those of you who don't want to see that kind of shit... may want to skip that snap! The rest of you," he all but leered at the camera, " _enjoy_!"

He poked around a bit more at the phone and Keith's phone vibrated. He pulled up the app notification and tapped on it, watching the video play back that he'd just watched Shiro record. His heart beat frantically in his chest at the idea of throwing himself out there like this. It was simultaneously hot and terrifying. He wondered if maybe Shiro got off on the terrifying part and that's why he was doing things like this. 

"What made you start showing... _things_ on the internet like this?"

Shiro laughed, tugging Keith's phone away and putting it off to the side. "Young, dumb, and full of cum?" He snorted at his own joke and shook his head. "No, but really, I was horny and it seemed like the answer. Plus I kind of get off on people watching me, so... added bonus."

The answer settled in Keith's gut and it made more sense than his own deduction had. It answered why he wanted to blow Keith in a bathroom stall, why he'd caught him more than once with his thumb pressed to a quite obvious tent in his pants under a restaurant table, and why he felt like there'd been a few times where Shiro had honestly been about to ask him to fuck somewhere entirely inappropriate. The puzzle pieces fit together now and it actually relaxed him to know the truth. Shiro was an exhibitionist. That, he could deal with. It made sense and it actually kind of mixed well with his own little desires that Shiro had been flaring up in him since they'd started dating. The desire to watch Shiro do dumb things like keep himself hard under the table at a nice restaurant and being sucked off in the restroom. If Keith were keeping track – and boy was he – that had been the hottest blow he'd ever had.

Wetting his lips, Keith pushed himself to his feet. "Give me the camera. Tell me what I need to do to operate this shit and... uh – " he gestured down his body to his already swollen cock. 

Shiro unfolded himself from the couch and held out his phone, letting Keith take it. "Press and hold the circle button. It'll only record as long as the red line is going around it. Release and it'll stop. Arrow to send. You can send to everyone or choose. I usually just do everyone, but if you want to be more private about it since it's the first go, then I leave it up to you. Could always blind Lance and scar him for life if you want!"

Keith snorted, honestly debating the merits of giving Lance an eyeful he never wanted versus sending it to everyone and just seeing what happened.

Shiro sank to his knees and Keith swallowed thickly, watching through the camera lens as Shiro settled his hands on Keith's thighs and rubbed. "Names okay, or...?"

"Yeah, 's fine."

"Then talk to me while you record." Shiro's voice wavered, his arousal stark on his features. His hands moved up to the button of Keith's pants, paused, and Keith started the recording, watched with bated breath as Shiro popped the button, eased the zipper down, and then dipped his hand in to run over the bulge of Keith's erection hidden behind the last little cotton barrier. Keith absolutely _throbbed_ , his mouth sort of hanging open at the image Shiro was presenting on his knees, through the ridiculous screen of his phone, _that they were sharing this with the world_.

He let go of the button and let it send, hands shaking as Shiro leaned in and nuzzled at his cloth-covered length, sliding his cheek over it and then mouthing at it until the fabric was damp. Keith's entire body was on fire, his breathing already fast, his arousal sky-high. This was purely _ridiculous_. 

He clicked on the button to send, quickly chose all, and went back to the camera, the soft bing of it turning on causing Shiro to look up at him. "Gonna tease me all day or actually take it out and suck me?"

Shiro absolutely grinned up at him, sticking out his tongue and sliding it up his cock and then lightly teasing his teeth over the head. "Make me."

The words lit a fire Keith didn't know he had, his breath sticking, his entire body an inferno of need. His free hand slid down, peeled back the final barrier between himself and air, and then reached for Shiro as he stepped in closer, leading him to his cock, his breathy whisper of, "Do it," hardly a command, but it was the best he could do right then.

Shiro obeyed, opening his mouth and sliding down on Keith's dick like a damn dream come true. Keith moaned and his finger slipped off the camera button. He fumbled for a second, trying to focus enough to send it off to everyone. He managed while Shiro licked lazily at the head of his cock, seemingly contented to do just that.

Keith's cock twitched under the attention, his hips canting forward in a need for more, his focus divided between Shiro and the damn app. He knew there was some filter thing on here somewhere. He slid it over and found one that looked like little wolf ears that sparkled. He aimed it at Shiro and murmured, "Put it in your mouth like a good boy," watching Shiro's eyebrow arch and then groaning as he sank down on his dick. He waited until he was halfway up and whispered, "Stay," carefully making the filter look right on him before adding, "He looks damn good with my dick in his mouth, don't you think?" and then sending it off to everyone.

He switched back to video and reached to tuck his hand into Shiro's hair, drawing him in as he canted his hips forward, sinking his dick all the way into his mouth with a quiet groan, staying in, his eyelids fluttering closed, feeling Shiro's body trying to reflexively swallow around him. He felt the strain in Shiro's fingers, waited him out until he felt the first fragile shake in his hands and then pulled out, watching Shiro gasp for his air, a sheen of tears in his eyes, and a blissed out look on his face. This... this was the second thing Shiro had taught him to like. Shiro absolutely craved choking on Keith's cock and had kept doing it to himself despite Keith trying to be nice about their first few forays into oral. It had only been a week before the bathroom incident that Shiro had finally admitted, in a flustered sort of way, that he _liked_ to take a cock in that far; that he enjoyed choking on it. Keith had tentatively tried a few times and after finding just how enthusiastic Shiro got after he took control, _making_ him take his cock like that, he was more than agreeable to do it as often as Shiro wanted.

Shiro wiped spit from his chin and shifted, opening his pants and displaying his cock. He leaned back and stared up at the camera, begging Keith to do something about it with his eyes instead of his voice. 

Keith turned on the camera and slowly knelt, panning the camera down Shiro's body. "Someone wants to be on display... has a little _exhibitionism_ streak I suspect." He let his voice dip the way he knew Shiro loved, watched his boyfriend shudder, his cock flex, a pearly drop of precum starting to form at the tip. Keith reached out and touched it, stringing it between dick and finger and then wiping it down the shaft. "So needy..." He ended the video and sent it.

The phone vibrated a few times and he watched the notification number go up. "I think people are replying?"

Shiro took the phone and Keith knelt next to him, watching as Shiro opened it up. The first one was just a chat message telling them they were hot from someone Keith didn't know. A few more were encouraging, saying things about how Shiro needed to blow this bf into the next fuckin' world and one asking who 'took it', to which Shiro replied to none of them, simply switching over to the snaps they'd received. The first one was Hunk, his expression horrified and his finger making a gagging motion captioned with "Y'all doin' the nasty, I'm doing the gaggy". Keith snorted. "You warned them!"

"Glutton for punishment, that one. The one time I got a bit tipsy right before we got together and I posted some of me jerking off, he ended up seeing those too and had about the same reaction. Pidge mostly ignores them I think. Lance... well, he's Lance. We'll see if he's awake in a few I'm sure. Fair warning, there's usually dick involved in his replies."

"You've... seen his dick?" Keith wasn't sure how to feel about that, a little possessive flair lighting up his chest at Shiro seeing someone's cock that they knew.

"The whole fucking world has seen his dick. He's worse than me, trust me. Like... search his name sometime, he's not even subtle about it. I mean, if you want an eyeful of Lance-dick that is."

Keith wasn't sure if he wanted to search it or if he wanted to make the same face Hunk had been. He settled on deciding later and instead leaned over and took Shiro's jaw, tipped his head toward him, and kissed him, his tongue sliding over his lower lip, delving in, and then retreating, leaving him to nip at Shiro's lips instead. "Need you to keep sucking me. Felt so good...."

Shiro passed the phone back and Keith got it back to the right place, standing up again and gasping when Shiro just dove right back in. He canted his hips toward him, groaned as Shiro face-fucked himself on his dick, and somehow managed to remember he needed to be recording.

"That's it, _fuck_ , oh _fuck_." Keith let his mouth fall open, his pleased whimpers take over his attempts to talk as Shiro had asked. His free hand fisted next to his hip and he trembled at how good it felt. "God, you suck dick like no one else. _Ever_." Keith gasped as Shiro went in deep and swallowed around him. "Ah fuck, you're gonna make me cum too fast... fuck, baby, let up. C'mon!"

Shiro popped off Keith's dick and Keith's fingers shook as he stopped recording and sent it, standing there gasping.

Shiro gestured to the couch. "Let me ride you and I'll record for a while so you can just enjoy?"

Keith handed over the phone and collapsed on the couch, arms slung over the back, his head in a daze.

Shiro leaned in and kissed him, murmured, "Be right back," and disappeared out of the room. Keith heard him in the bedroom, rummaging around, and after a minute a soft gasp that Keith knew meant Shiro had taken it upon himself to prep in the bedroom before coming back. His cock strained at the idea of just getting to slip inside, his hips arching, his balls aching. If he didn't know himself better he'd be afraid he was going to lose it the second he pushed inside Shiro's body.

It was very possible he had a thing for sharing Shiro on camera.

Shiro reappeared, coming to stand in front of Keith. "You okay with your face on it or no?"

Keith considered and then sort of gestured, "Chest down for now."

Shiro nodded and aimed the camera, a few seconds later he heard the soft bing and Shiro was panning down over his body. "I get to have this whenever I want... guess which bitch is lucky?" He let out a quiet laugh and climbed on the couch carefully straddling Keith, aiming the camera between them and using his free hand to hold onto Keith's length as he guided it back and sank down onto it with a moan. "Oh, God, baby, you fill me so good."

Keith's entire body tensed, his head fell back, and his breath huffed out as he entered Shiro, the tight heat of him gripping hard around him, the slick softness letting him in bit by bit. He moaned as he bottomed out, panting out, "Ah, shit, _Shiro_!"

There was a second of shuffling and Keith knew Shiro was sending the video. Shiro leaned over him, phone clutched in one hand still, but not recording, and buried his face against his neck as he pulled up, nearly letting Keith come out of him, and then letting himself drop back down. Keith's arms came around him, holding on tight, his hips arching to give them better contact. Shiro lifted and slid back down again, causing both of them to gasp and Keith to reach for his hips, holding on as he braced himself and waited until Shiro lifted up. He held him there and fucked up into him half a dozen times, obscene noises coming out of him as he did it. 

"God, Keith, fuck me good, baby." Shiro's voice was half muffled by Keith's shirt but the words burned hot all the same, left Keith on fire. He fucked up into Shiro's ass quick and deep, pulling nearly out before plunging back in. In a lot of ways he was still shocked that sex felt this good with Shiro. It just tended to be a soul-rendering experience with him. Sure, they'd had a few that were more to get their rocks off and nothing beyond that, anyone did. But, for the most part, it was like this: sheer and unadulterated, leaving Keith grasping at reality, his breath stuck, every dirty thought he'd ever had crowding in on him and paling by comparison to what he was doing to Shiro's body right then.

Shiro abruptly shoved down on him and pushed back, changing the angle and who was in control. He shoved the phone at Keith and used the arm of the couch to steady himself as he began to lift up and plunge back down. His nudity to Keith's fully-dressed body contrasted so perfectly Keith wanted to treasure it forever. He exited the app and took a few second video instead. Going back into the app, he pulled it up and touched the screen to start recording. He panned over Shiro's gorgeous, sweaty body, over the way his muscles worked to keep the position and the movement going, down to his straining cock, standing so proudly out from his body, slick with precum and thick with need. He lightly nudged his balls out of the way and showed where he was penetrating Shiro, watching the lewdness of them fucking on camera until it made him desperate. 

He sent it and went right back in for another video, this time sliding his hand down to touch where they were joined, feeling Shiro's ass and his own cock, rubbing at both of them until he brought his hand back up and took Shiro's dick in hand, stroking him just the way he knew his boyfriend liked. Shiro's hips snapped harder, his breath coming in louder pants, the volume of his pleased sounds ramping up, and Keith almost reverently whispered, "I think he's gonna cum for us."

As if the mention of it alone were enough, Shiro's hips snapped down hard, spearing Keith's dick up inside him, and he cried out, tensing, and then trembling hard, cum starting to spurt from his cock all over Keith's hand and Shiro's thighs. Keith stroked him through it, sending the video and then looking down at Shiro in what amounted to pure lust. "Lay down on the couch for me."

Shakily, Shiro pulled himself off Keith's lap and spilled over onto the couch, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs. Keith slipped between them, hauled his underwear down a bit more and tucked his zipper back out of the way so it didn't stab either of them. He maneuvered himself until he could get the video and keep his balance and then started it, showing their viewers as he penetrated Shiro's body, sliding up inside until he was flush up against him, dick in as far as it would go. He moved closer, hunkered over him, and began to thrust, his breathing unsteady as he outright fucked Shiro for the sake of getting his own rocks off. He lifted Shiro's balls, held them up so he could watch as he pushed into him again and again, listened to the wet smack of their union, stared down at his cum-covered hand that gripped Shiro's hip so tightly. 

"God... _fuck you're hot_ ," he whispered, voice unsteady, giving away how close he was.

"Keith," Shiro breathed out and Keith whined at his name, barely managed a strangled, " _Shiro_ ," before he was cumming, forcing his body to fuck through it, pumping his cum up inside Shiro's tight little hole until he was empty. Still, his body struggled to make him thrust a few more times, stilled and shuddered hard.

"Holy _shit_ ," he gasped before remembering to end the video and send it.

He tossed the phone aside and let himself sort of hang over Shiro, held up mostly by the back of the couch as he caught his breath and his senses. 

"So..."

" _Hot_. Really fucking hot."

Shiro laughed, his hands coming up to smooth over Keith's abdomen and then skim up his sides. "I take it you'd fuck me on camera again then?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

Shiro beamed up at him and Keith managed a smile through his worn-out bliss. Shiro's warm hand cupped his cheek and Keith fell just a little bit more in love.


End file.
